1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to therapeutic devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved anxiety transference ring organization wherein the same provides an individual a finger-mounted ring organization to provide a convenient and readily accessible alternative biting member providing for a fishing-line type element to be extracted from the ring structure through an opening in the cap of the ring organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rings of various types have been utilized in the prior art for convenience of storage of various devices. The instant invention sets forth a ring organization to provide a therapeutic and medially advantageous alternative to unnecessary and unpleasant nail biting by individuals to permit the individuals to cease undesirable nail biting habits.
Examples of prior art ring structure may be found and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,697 to Castelo wherein a ring structure includes a drill mounting removably and slidably mounted within the ring structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,533 to Bonnefoy sets forth a ring member utilizing a unique manner of setting jewels within the ring member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,696 to Jenkins sets forth a ring member with a cap pivotally mounted to the ring for replacement of various stones secured within the ring by the cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,140 to Wood sets forth a Mexican jumping bean toy setting forth a ring mounting a jumping bean type organization therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved anxiety transference ring organization as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing an alternative nail-biting object for use by individuals in attempting to cease nail-biting habits and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.